The United Kingdom
1024px-EU-United_Kingdom.svg.png Notes As a member country, S.H.I.E.L.D maintains a training installation in the U.K. named The Crucible on Muir Island, home of Hawk Wing, working with MI:13 The Daily Window, tabloid newspaper MI:13 is the U.K's variant response and control security service and operate public licensed agents such as Union Jack, Britannia, and Captain Britain. Northern Ireland remains part of the U.K. Locations The Channel Islands England Bristol London Ireland Isle of Man Northern Island Belfast Scotland Glasgow Muir Island The Crucible Wales The Atlantic Ocean The Irish Sea The North Sea The English Channel Overseas Territories Akrotiri & Dhekelia (Cyprus) Bermuda British Antartica British Indian Ocean Territory The Falklands Gibralter Saint Georgia Saint Helena Heroes Atom Eve Black Canary Blackheath Britannia Blade Captain Britain Celeste Cuckoo Dove Dum Dum Dugan Elalyth Godiva Gravity Green Arrow Jack Hawksmoor Hawk Hazmat Ironheart Jocasta Ka-Zar (Lord Kevin Plunder) Kid Nova Lupus Meggan Mindee Cuckoo Miracleman Miss America Monica Chang Pheobe Cuckoo Psylocke Shanna Spider-Girl Spider-Woman Spitfire Surge Vlad Wicca C.L.A.N Lupus Wicca Clan Destine Adam Destine Atom Eve Commander Elalyth Hex Imp Miracleman Pixie Surge Excalibur Blackheath Captain Britain Green Arrow Meggan Psylocke Spitfire Wicca Hawk & Dove Dove Hawk Hawk Wing Gravity Hazmat Ironheart Kid Nova Miss America Spider-Girl Heroes for Hire Black Canary Green Arrow Manhunter The Light Brigade Atom Eve Godiva Miracleman The Men of Letters Vlad The Watcher's Council Ordre de la Lumière Blade Project Pegasus Hazmat Jocasta Monica Chang Raven Wing Spider-Woman S.H.I.E.L.D Dum Dum Dugan Jocasta Monica Chang Spider-Woman Raven Wing Hawk Wing Project Pegasus The Stepford Cuckoos Celeste Cuckoo Mindee Cuckoo Phoebe Cuckoo The Watcher's Council Vlad Neutrals Andrew Bennett Judas Traveller Manhunter Mark Spector Pandora The Daily Window The Invisibles Andrew Bennett Jack Hawksmoor Pandora MI:13 Andrew Bennett Britannia Captain Britain Godiva Jack Hawksmoor Mark Spector Pandora Spitfire The Invisibles Villains Aftershock The Black Witch Blackwolf Dusk Hazard The Hobgoblin Killer Frost Lady Vic Lord Malign Malcom Merlyn M.O.D.O.I Morgan Le Fey Morningstar Mr Sinister Persuader Poison Ivy Romulus White Rabbit The Wizard A.I.M M.O.D.O.I Flight Tech Lady Vic Malcom Merlyn The Hellions Aftershock The Hellfire Club London Andrew Bennett Lady Vic Morgan Le Fey Morningstar Mr Sinister Romulus White Rabbit The Hellions House Sinister Mr Sinister Dusk The Prophets Hydra Natural Selection Poison Ivy Killer Frost The Prophets Blackwolf Killer Frost The Raven The Black Witch Lord Malign Morgan Le Fey The Hobgoblin Rise Industries Morningstar Shadowspire Dusk Lady Vic Malcom Merlyn Morningstar The White Rabbit Gang White Rabbit Category:The United Kingdom Category:England Category:Excalibur Category:U Category:Location Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Earth Category:Clan Destine Category:The Hellfire Club Category:The Raven Category:The Invisibles Category:MI:13 Category:The Prophets Category:House Sinister Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:The Daily Window Category:Natural Selection Category:The White Rabbit Gang Category:Hawk Wing Category:Stark Technologies Category:C.L.A.N Category:Shadowspire Category:Rise Industries Category:The Light Brigade II Category:The Stepford Cuckoos Category:Muir Island Category:Ordre de la Lumière Category:Raven Wing Category:A.I.M Category:Hydra Category:The Crucible Category:Hawk & Dove Category:Watcher's Council Category:Men of Letters Category:Project Pegasus Category:Bristol Category:Glasgow Category:London Category:The Irish Sea Category:The North Sea Category:The English Channel Category:The Channel Islands Category:The Isle of Man Category:Akrotiri & Dhekelia Category:Bermuda Category:British Antartica Category:The Falklands Category:Gibralter Category:Saint Georgia Category:Saint Helena Category:British Indian Ocean Territory Category:Northern Ireland Category:Belfast